1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of a method of collecting high-level radioactive uranium powder underwater, which is simple, easy to operate, and can effectively promote collecting process of high-level radioactive contaminated materials underwater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the decommission of nuclear facilities, the operation of related work and the storage of defective fuel rods raise the leakage of high radioactive uranium powders from certain high radioactive fuel rods and deposit at the bottom of the pond which is used for storage of them. For clean up the pond of decommission of nuclear facilities, it should collect the high radioactive uranium powder and remove it in order to proceed smoothly with subsequent process.
Conventionally, since there is little experience to deal with decommission of nuclear facilities, it should consider the possibility of cumulated radioactive dose which would harm the humans exposing in such a working environment for long time.
A complete collecting method comprises a working staff operating underwater remote-control automatic collecting equipment outside the radioactive region. However, this equipment is extremely cumbersome for operating and must be compatible with underwater camera system to complete the collection operations. Even it offers a better result and keeps the staff away from the radiation working area to avoid radioactive dose cumulated, it works slowly with poor efficiency, and is costly and inconvenient in practical applications. The object of the invention is to provide a method of collecting high-level radioactive uranium powder underwater with low cost, simple process and better efficiency, and be able to avoid staffs from accumulating much radioactive dose.